


Support Structure

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fluff, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: It's not easy being a Faunus, but Velvet's got friends who provide all the comfort she needs.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Lie Ren/Velvet Scarlatina, Velvet Scarlatina/Yang Xiao Long, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	Support Structure

Being a Faunus was not easy in the world of Remnant, and Velvet got reminded of that almost every day at Beacon Academy thanks to certain individuals. It was stressful, and haunting.

_Look at her ears! What an ugly monster! If I didn’t know better I’d think Faunus were just another type of Grim!_ Cardin’s sardonic laughter still rang in her ears, even when she was lying on her bed, face buried in her pillow, crying. The tears didn’t make him go away, they fixed nothing, but there was something cleansing about crying. Velvet always felt at least a little better afterwards.

“Hey, Velvet,” Coco said, putting a comforting hand on her teammates shoulder. Velvet hadn’t heard her come in. “Did that loser Cardin pick on you again?” Velvet nodded, but kept her face buried in her pillow. “What did he say?” Coco asked, voice harder now. She hated bullies, especially if they picked on her friends, and Velvet loved her for it.

“He called me a monster and said Faunus might as well be creatures of…” Velvet whispered before she cut herself off with a sob. Coco’s hand on her shoulder balled into a fist.

“That sack of shit doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” she snarled, and then, in a gentler tone, “you are the sweetest bunny I know. In fact, you’re good enough to eat.” Velvet smiled into her pillow.

Then, when she felt her skirt getting lifted and Coco climbing onto the bed, her head jerked up. Before she could find her bearings, Coco was already pulling her panties off.

“W-what are you doing!?” Velvet croaked; voice still hoarse from crying. Coco smirked and looked at her over the rim of her shades.

“You heard what I said.” Then, Coco made good on her statement and started eating. Velvet slammed her face straight back into her pillow and moaned. Coco had a firm grip on her hips, and her tongue made no prisoners. It sought out her soft spot and attacked it in force. It felt so good… “Hey, lift your ass up a bit, Velvet. You’re making it difficult to get at that sweet, tender meat…”

Velvet did just that, and Coco dug in even more. The encounter soon became a blur of hot slickness between her legs, and repeated orgasms. Velvet’s voice gave out at some point, but that didn’t stop Coco. She was determined to give Velvet what she needed. She made her feel very, very loved. And it would not be the last time.

Another day, another unpleasant encounter with Cardin. He had simply refused to make way when Velvet stumbled through a hallway with a stack of papers in her arms, throwing her over with his bulk. He laughed his grating laughed and left her to clean up the mess.

Having caught wind of this, Coco and the rest of the team awaited Velvet to comfort her. That’s how she found herself naked on her bed, with Fox’s and Yatsuhashi’s hard dicks hovering over her face. Coco stood to the side, nodding approvingly.

Velvet had no words. Her mouth stood slightly agape and her hot breath brushed against her teammate’s cocks, making them twitch. It was hot, and their smell, their manly scent was intoxicating. Yatsuhashi and Fox looked so big and strong from her vantage point; so attractive. When Yatsuhashi offered her his tip, she wrapped her lips around it without a second thought. Coco chuckled.

“There you go. There’s no better pacifier in the world than a nice, hard cock, huh, Velvet?” she asked. Rather than answer, Velvet released Yatsuhashi from her lips, flashed a smile, and took Fox into her mouth. Coco nodded approvingly. “Well, I’ll leave you boys to it. Let me know when you’re about done, though. I want to help with the clean-up,” she purred, licking her lips.

Fox reached between Velvet’s thighs, feeding thick fingers to a very wet pussy, and nodded to Coco. Satisfied, she left, and Velvet barely noticed. She was too absorbed in sucking her teammates off, and would become to engrossed in them taking turns pounding her pussy.

The boys fucked every passing thought of Cardin and his bullshit right out of her. All Velvet could do was bask in the pleasure, enjoy the bursts of heat whenever Yatsuhashi and Fox came in or on her. By the time things were winding down, the sheets and Velvet herself were an absolute mess; which suited Coco just fine when she returned. After the rough pounding the boys had given her, Coco’s gentle touch was much appreciated.

“Cardin wouldn’t know a pretty girl if she sucked his tiny dick,” Yang growled while fondling one of Velvet’s breasts. They were in the communal shower after class. Cardin had called Velvet an ugly bitch in front of everyone, and Yang was not the only one taking umbrage at this.

“I bet he would jizz in his pants if he caught so much as a glimpse of these cute little nipples,” Blake said before sucking one of said nipples into her mouth. Velvet, with her back to the tiled wall, writhed under their touch.

“T-thank you! I appreciate the encour-ah! Ah!” Velvet stammered, but it was hard to speak when your breasts got systematically teased. Considering that her hands were her primary weapons, Yang had a surprisingly gentle touch, and Blake’s tongue felt all kinds of awesome, slipping and sliding all over Velvet’s nipple.

“And we appreciate you,” Yang murmured into her bunny-ears.

“…very much,” Blake added before returning to sucking nipples. Velvet was shuddering. Her knees were growing weak. When Yang entangled her in a hot, deep kiss, someone pushed Velvet’s thighs apart and started eating her out. She arched her back and squealed into Yang’s mouth. She looked down and saw none other than Coco, on her knees, face partially obstructed by Velvet’s own abdomen. Her team leader winked at her from down there.

“You didn’t think I’d let a chance for some of that sweet, tender hare meat pass me by, did you? I love you too much for that.” And once again, caught up between these three beauties, crying her pleasure freely into the steamy air, Velvet forgot all her troubles and basked in the love her friends had for her.

“I’m getting the impression that Cardin might not know what he is talking about,” Ren panted. Jaune laughed through his own labored breathing.

“I think you’re a little late with that realization, buddy.”

They were talking about the things Cardin had said to Velvet earlier that day. _No human with any kind of standards would even consider kissing a Faunus, let alone go further than that. Gross!_ Her experiences with Yatsuhashi and Fox had proven otherwise, of course, but the words still hurt. Thankfully, some of her friends took Cardin’s insults as a challenge.

Now she found herself sandwiched between the boys from Team JNPR, and she had precious little time to dwell on it. She was too busy cumming, and moaning, and begging for an opportunity to catch her breath.

“Of course he doesn’t, Ren” Nora said from the sidelines, “You two look as happy as could be with your dicks balls deep in this beautiful little bunny!”

“And so does she, Nora,” Pyrrha added, pleasure carrying in her voice. It was Velvet’s first time getting double-teamed like this, and she saw herself getting hooked on it. Jaune was so big in her pussy, and Ren pummeled her tight little bunny hole with so much vigor and speed! His balls were slapping her rapidly.

“You feel so good, Velvet,” Ren groaned. She could feel him twitching.

“Y-you, too, you t-two!” she managed to say before she was overtaken with moaning again.

Nora laughed at that, but her laughter was drowned out moments later, when the trio started cumming. Velvet fund herself gasping for breath as the boys grunted and groaned. Each noise was an acknowledgement of another thick spurt of jizz, filling the bunny with comfortable warmth.

Another day, another disgusting insult from Cardin. Velvet sighed as she unlocked the door to Team CVFY’s dorm room. Then she gasped when she found herself face to face with a horde of naked friends. She slammed the door shut, lest someone saw this, and just stared at them. From amidst the crowd, Coco got up, sashayed across the room, and put an arm around Velvet’s shoulder.

“Hey, cutie, you look down,” she said, voice tender and full of fondness. Velvet didn’t answer. Her gaze just passed from the group to Coco, back and forth a few times. Coco smiled and kissed her cheek. “We heard about Cardin and thought you could use some cheering up. Everybody wanted to help.”

Velvet looked around and saw her friends nursing erections, wetting lips, and smiling inviting smiles. She felt right at home, and even more so when Coco wordlessly helped her out of her uniform.

Yes, being a Faunus came with many hardships, but it was all bearable, if you had wonderful friends, like Velvet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing that popped into my head. Hope it was fun for you!
> 
> Also, once again, Cardin is a bitch and shitting on him gives me life.


End file.
